Shadow of Unknown
Newer version since older one was vandalized Shadow of unknown was a Minecrafter who often liked to do piracy. But he was always a noob in Minecraft. One day he was on server called Lucky games. He was thinking how he would not be noob and change himself into a better person. But then someone killed him. The admins were laughing at him and they banned him for being too bad. He was so sad that he committed suicide. It happened on October 30. He had only 4 videos that were his playing on server but they were all his failed attempts. Next day a video came on his channel and it was so gory and shocking. It was a 30 seconds long recording in the dark. The quality was average. On 17th second of video a lightning flashed and you can see a shadow of unknown for 9 seconds. Then it becomes dark again and you can hear slicing and stabbing with a high pitch scream of blaze. Then the video ends. This video had over 1 million views. But almost no likes. Most of the comments were of his haters and the people that were scared. On a night during that video the same admin who banned Shadow of Unknown was killed by shadowy figure. When admin was on his server at 9 pm windows opened with a strong gust of wind along with dark gas. There was a figure holding a sword. He closed the window but shadow teleported.Then he said: I found you. The one you banned for being a noob. Now suffer the death. He then returned the sword and pulled out a dagger with a skull on it and charged at the admin. After the attack the admin's body was gone. The only remains were some blood drops. That is how admin died. The next day he said this to every Minecraft player: I must kill 3 admins to rule Minecraft. I killed 1 admin and 2 are left to make my dream come true. Admins, don't go to server lucky games or you are dead. Normal players, I will not kill you as long as you don't attack me and don't even try to kill me since I cannot die. This was his last message before he started to haunt the server. A friend of admin said that before his death the server was happy. Then they heard that some noob was banned. The sky got gloomy and all sign had words: To win the Minecraft you must defeat me, Shadow of Unknown. Everyone, including me left the server and admin soon died by getting killed with dagger. Few days after that his channel was erased from existance. But his last video was impossible to remove by Youtube staff. The end. Notice: This server and pasta are not real. So don't waste time finding it and that channel isn't real too. If the page is vandalized. Report it to any of the admins. (Not really important as it is now protected) Created by Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood. Before Hazardguy43/TheMysteriousHood got a Wikia account, he was a Wikia contributor/Fandom user calling himself quakeman524. Category:Dramapasta Category:Classics Category:Supernatural Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Creepypasta Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Moderate Length Pastas